


Austin & Ally: Live from Paris

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: After a nearly five-year hiatus, Austin and Ally Moon prove that they really are Better Together. Join this Two in a Million duo on the final night of their 2020 reunion tour, in a performance that will Steal Your Heart! [Fan-made concept script for an Austin & Ally concert movie.]
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Kudos: 9





	1. Double Take [Opening]

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is approximately one song on this imaginary concert’s set list. All of the lyrics will be underlined. For optimal immersion, I recommend listening to the songs as you read so it feels like you’re actually in the audience!

_Lights out at an arena in Paris, France. A hush falls over the crowd as a recording starts, lights flashing to the beat. The recording teases the opening claps of “Can’t Do It Without You”, before transitioning into a grainy recording of Austin Moon singing “Double Take.”_

**Recording:** They wanna know, know, know, your name, name, name…You’re gonna make, make, make ‘em do a…

_Lights flare up, revealing the silhouettes of Austin and Ally Moon on stage, behind a curtain. The crowd goes wild._

[Double Take]

**Austin:** Flip the switch, turn on the lightning.

**Ally:** Get it right, show ‘em how it’s done.

**Austin:** Free it up, no matter how you dress that song, girl you know…

**Austin/Ally:** You got a number one!

_The curtain pulls back, revealing Austin, Ally, and their band as the song continues to fervent applause._

**Austin:** Go with it, you got ‘em where you want ‘em.

**Ally:** Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound.

**Austin/Ally:** Play it up, it’s coming down to you right now!

_Austin runs down the length of the stage, high-fiving those in the front row. Ally waves and blows kisses to the audience as the chorus starts._

**Austin:** They wanna know, know, know, your name, name, name! They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game! And when they look, look, look your way, way, way, you’re gonna make…!

_He points his microphone at the audience._

**Crowd:** _(in unison)_ Make!

**Austin:** Make ‘em do a double take! Yeah, yeah.

**Ally:** This could be an overnight sensation, you and me, tearing up the floor. 

**Austin/Ally:** Let it go…this party’s up to you right now! 

**Ally:** They wanna know, know, know, your name, name, name! They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game! And when they look, look, look your way, way, way, you’re gonna make…!

**Austin/Crowd:** Make!

**Ally:** Make ‘em do a double take!

_[Instrumental break as the music slows down slightly.]_

**Austin:** They wanna know, know, know, your name, name, name…

**Ally:** They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game…

**Austin/Ally:** And when they look, look, look, your way, way, way, you’re gonna make…!

**Crowd:** Make!

**Austin/Ally:** Make ‘em do a double take!

_The audience claps as the song ends. Austin and Ally both have huge grins as they put their microphones back on the stands in the middle of the stage._

**Austin:** Well, good evening, Paris!

_Applause from the audience._

**Ally:** Or should we say… _Bonsoir Paris!_

_The applause grows even louder._

**Austin:** We’re Austin and Ally Moon, and we’re completely stoked to be here tonight!

**Ally:** We’ve got a lot more in store for you, but first, let’s give it up for our incredible band!

_Austin and Ally introduce their band._


	2. Heard It On the Radio - Don't Look Down

**Austin:** Now, how about we play little song that you may have heard…on the radio?

**Ally:** Hit it!

[Heard It On the Radio]

_As the music starts, Austin and Ally put sunglasses on the tops of their heads. With their backs turned to the audience, Austin takes off his suit jacket and puts pool floaties on his arms. Ally removes her current outfit to reveal a swim top underneath. They turn back around and start to sing, with the audience bouncing beach balls throughout the crowd._

**Ally:** What’s up!

**Austin:** Summer in the sand, he’s the drummer in the band. Dropping the beat, she’s the DJ at the boardwalk. A smile and a tan, and her sandals in her hands, rocking the shades, you can almost see their eyes lock.

_Austin looks dramatically over at Ally, causing her to laugh._

**Ally:** What could be better, than the party and the weather, with the both of us together in the backdrop? Everything was right, and the day turned into night, with the music and the lights, that’s when we stopped!

_They starkly turn and face each other, feigning surprise while Austin sneaks a kiss._

**Austin:** Oh, I heard it on the radio!

**Ally:** Sing it out loud!

**Austin:** We’re coming out to see your show! Oh, oh, oh…

**Ally:** Everybody now!

**Austin:** I heard it on the radio!

**Ally:** Oh-oh!

**Austin:** Everybody now!

**Ally:** We’re coming out to see your show!

**Austin:** Play it back, play it back one time, yeah!

**Austin/Ally:** I heard it on the radio!

_The applause starts again as the song finishes. Austin and Ally take off the summer accessories and are back in their previous attire._

**Ally:** So, Paris, are we having fun tonight?!

_The crowd responds with enthusiasm._

**Austin:** Well we’re just getting started, so don’t you dare look down!

_He tosses Ally a gladiator helmet for her to put on, while he dons a silver breastplate with a pink and black “G” on it for Galexis Nova._

[Don’t Look Down]

**Austin:** I’m walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied, got nowhere to hide. I’m standing at a crossroads, don’t know where to go, feeling so exposed.

**Ally:** Well, I’m caught in between where I’m going and where I’ve been, but I know there’s no turning back. Yeah!

**Austin/Ally:** It’s like I’m balanced on the edge, it’s like I’m hanging by a thread. But I’m still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah, I tell myself…

**Austin/Ally:** Don’t look down, down, down, down! Don’t look down, down, down, down! 

**Austin:** It’d be so easy just to run, it’d be so easy to just give up.

**Ally:** But I’m not that girl who’s gonna turn my back, there’s no turning back…

**Austin/Ally:** …No turning back.

**Ally:** It’s like I’m balanced on the edge…

**Austin:** It’s like I’m hanging by a thread.

**Ally:** But I’m still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah, I tell myself…

**Austin/Ally:** Don’t look down, down, down, down! Don’t look down, down, down, down!

**Austin:** Don’t look down, don’t look down!

**Austin/Ally:** Don’t look down, down, down, down!

_They finish the song with a flourish, ending in the same poses from their performance at Jimmy Starr’s Halloween party all those years ago. They hug before putting these props away, too._


	3. You Can Come to Me

**Austin:** You guys are an amazing crowd, thanks for coming to rock out with us!

**Ally:** So, as you all know, this is the last night of our reunion tour.

_Disappointed noises spread throughout the crowd._

**Ally:** But, the good news is, we aren’t going anywhere!

**Austin:** Yeah! We’re gonna hit the studio, hopefully have a hot new album out soon, and be right back on tour before you even know it!

_The audience cheers, clinging onto their every word. Austin sneaks off stage while Ally continues to speak._

**Ally:** So, since tonight is such a big night, we thought we’d slow things down a bit and play a song that’s really special to us.

_Austin comes back onstage with an acoustic guitar, strumming the opening chords of a familiar favorite._

[You Can Come to Me]

**Ally:** When you’re on your own, drowning alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone’ll throw it.

**Austin:** And when you’re afraid that you’re gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone’ll know it.

**Austin/Ally:** And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope that someone’s gonna be there when you don’t. When you don’t…

**Austin/Ally:** If you wanna cry, I’ll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I’ll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that’s what I’ll be.

**Austin/Ally:** If you wanna climb, I’ll be your ladder. If you wanna run, I’ll be your road. If you want a friend, doesn’t matter when. Anything you need, that’s what I’ll be. You can come to me.

**Ally:** You can come to me, yeah.

_Austin and Ally look at each other lovingly, the memories washing over them. They’re brought back to reality by the cheers of their fans. The camera angle changes to behind the stage, where we can better hear the things said between the two of them._

**Austin:** So, here’s the thing, Paris. We actually have a big surprise for you tonight.

_The crowd murmurs amongst themselves excitedly._

**Ally:** _[aside, to Austin]_ Wait, we do?

_Austin looks at her, his eyes sparkling yet anxious._

**Austin:** _[whispered]_ Yeah, just trust me.

**Austin:** Ally and I have been working together since we were kids. One of the reasons we fell in love is because of our shared passion for music.

_She looks at him, beaming, though slightly confused._

**Austin:** And…I couldn’t be happier to be back travelling the world with the girl of my dreams. So, I thought, what better place than the City of Love to do…this.

_He gets down on one knee, taking Ally’s hand in his as she gasps. With his free hand, he pulls a sparkling diamond ring out of his pocket._

**Austin:** _[only to Ally, away from the mic]_ I love you, Ally Dawson. More than anything. Would you make me the happiest man alive…and marry me?

**Ally:** Yes!

_She pulls him up into a hug and kisses him sweetly. Once they separate, Austin puts the ring on her finger with shaking hands. He turns to the microphone, her arms still wrapped around his neck._

**Austin:** I don’t know if you heard, but she said yes!

_Ally laughs as they kiss again, causing the crowd to lose their minds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read some of my other Auslly works, you may notice that this scene is pretty similar to Idols and I Do's. Think of this chapter as Idol and I Do's refined older sister, haha! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I've got at least three more chapters in mind, possibly more! Let me know if there's any songs you definitely want me to include.


	4. Not a Love Song - I Think About You [Medley]

_Ally is seated at the piano while Austin stands next to it, holding his guitar._

**Ally:** This next one is called “Not a Love Song.”

**Austin:** Although, it…kind of was.

_They share a knowing smile as they start to play._

[Medley: Not a Love Song – I Think About You]

**Austin:** You’re always on my mind, I think about you all the time…

**Ally:** Uh……yeah!

**Austin:** Yeah, I guess so!

_They smirk before continuing._

**Austin:** I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.

**Ally:** I think about you, every moment, every day of my life. You’re on my mind, all the time, it’s true.

**Austin:** But let’s not talk about it! Drama, we can live without it.

_Ally stands up from the piano and moves over to Austin._

**Ally:** Catch a wave if we’re bored, there’s a clock we’ll ignore, find a way around it.

**Austin:** Hey girl, I can tell it’s something. Even when you say it’s nothing.

**Ally:** When you’re playing with your hair like you just don’t care, it’s a tell…

_She ruffles his hair, causing him to grin._

**Ally:** You’re bluffing.

**Austin:** Now, please don’t take this the wrong way -!

_Austin hands his guitar to one of the band members, who sets it off stage. He then runs to the piano and starts to play while Ally stands._

**Austin/Ally:** I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment, every day of my life. You’re on my mind, all the time, it’s true.

**Austin:** I think about you…

**Ally:** Oh…

**Austin/Ally:** But it’s not a love song.

_They smile at each other as the song comes to an end._


	5. Better Together - Parachute [Medley]

**Austin:** How’s everybody doing out there?

_The crowd screams enthusiastically._

**Ally:** This next one was one of the earliest songs we wrote together, and we added a little twist for you at the end.

[Medley: Better Together – Parachute]

**Austin:** Sometimes, I get in my own way, I need someone to say…

**Austin/Ally:** “Hey, what’re you thinking?”

**Austin:** Your words, they’re always just in time, just like a perfect rhyme. Like you’re not even trying.

_He winks at Ally as he plays at the piano._

**Ally:** Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other…

**Austin/Ally:** We’re in trouble, trouble!

**Ally:** Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, because we’re better together.

**Austin:** Hey, there’s no other way, we’ll make it through whatever.

**Austin/Ally:** Because we’re better together!

_Instrumental interlude._

**Austin:** Remind me when I’m losing touch…

**Ally:** …when I’m a little much.

**Austin/Ally:** Pull me back to reality.

**Austin:** You keep my feet on the ground, ‘cause when you’re not around, I feel I am floating…

**Ally:** ‘Cause there’s no gravity, when you’re next to me. When you’re holding me, it’s weightless, I can barely breathe.

**Austin:** Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other…

**Ally:** You always break my fall, my fall…

**Austin:** We’re in trouble, trouble…

**Ally:** You’re my parachute…

**Austin:** Because we’re better together.

_The song ends with a flourish on the piano._


	6. Break Down the Walls

_Austin and Ally sit next to each other as they begin the next song. The piano rotates so the audience can see both of them._

[Break Down the Walls]

**Austin:** Woah, yeah…

**Ally:** Stop hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist.

**Austin:** Don’t lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this.

**Ally:** Yeah, if you never take a shot, you’re never gonna win. So turn it all around…

**Austin/Ally:** And break down the walls!

**Austin:** Woah…

**Ally:** Don’t be afraid to let them fall.

**Austin:** Break down the walls! Woah!

**Ally:** And you can dare to have it all.

**Austin:** Come on and give it everything you can, take a chance, make a stand, and break, break…!

**Ally:** Break down the walls!

**Austin/Ally:** Break down the walls!

_Their hands touch on the final note, causing them both to blush. The feeling never gets old._


	7. Two in a Million [Finale]

_Austin and Ally get off the piano and move back to center stage. A beautiful backdrop comes on stage, with hundreds of lights twinkling like stars._

[Two in a Million]

**Ally:** Planets align, suddenly I am alive.

**Austin:** Eyes full of stars, guide me to where you are.

**Austin/Ally:** Pinch me if I’m asleep, ‘cause this feels like it’s a dream.

**Austin/Ally:** We’re like two in a million, can’t even begin to find where I found you. What are the chances, that there’d be this magic when we touch?

**Ally:** We’ve got something special, on another level, like it’s just me and you in the room.

**Austin/Ally:** Because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million. Two in a million…

**Ally:** We’re like two in a million, can’t even begin to find…

**Austin/Ally:** …where I found you. What are the chances, that there’d be this magic when we touch?

**Ally:** We’ve got something special…

**Austin:** We’ve got something…

**Ally:** …on another level.

**Austin:** No, it’s not nothing.

**Ally:** Like it’s just me and you in the room.

**Austin/Ally:** Because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million. Because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million. Two in a million…

_The lights dim so we’re back to only seeing Austin and Ally’s silhouettes. As the audience cheers, she gently pulls him in for one last kiss, and the stage goes completely dark._


	8. Can't Do It Without You/Steal Your Heart - Heartbeat Medley [Encore]

_After a short break, Austin and Ally run back on stage as the crowd claps to the beat of Can’t Do It Without You._

[Can’t Do It Without You]

**Austin:** When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder. ‘Cause you got my back, and I’m not going under.

**Ally:** You’re my point, you’re my guard, you’re the perfect chord, and I see our names together on every billboard.

**Austin:** We’re headed for the top, we got it on lock, we make ‘em say:

**Ally/Crowd:** Hey!

**Austin:** ‘Cause there’s no stopping us when we hit, the same but different, we’re never gonna quit. And we’ll keep rocking!

**Ally:** There’s no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you!

**Austin:** It’s no fun when you’re doing it solo, with you it’s like woah, yeah and I know…

**Ally:** I-I-I own this dream…

_They come together, gently touching foreheads._

**Austin/Ally:** ‘Cause I-I-I got you with me.

_He takes her by the hand and twirls her._

[Medley: Steal Your Heart - Heartbeat]

**Austin:** You’re a good girl. The perfect picture of an angel’s smile from a magazine, but it’s a new world.

**Ally:** And I know so well, that side of you, no one’s ever seen.

**Austin/Ally:** Hey now, baby.

**Austin:** No doubt about it, girl, you drive me crazy.

**Ally:** I can get your heart beat, beat, beating like -

**Austin:** I’m pleading guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart.

**Ally:** Steal your heart!

**Austin:** Call me criminal, I won’t deny you make me want it all…

**Ally:** You know you got my heart beat, beat, beating like –

**Austin:** Everything you are. So lock it up!

**Ally:** Ey, ey, ey, ey!

**Austin:** Go on and try it.

**Austin/Ally:** No matter what you do, I’m gonna steal your heart!

_Confetti falls all over the stage and into the audience. Austin and Ally throw some of the used guitar picks into the audience._

  
**Ally:** _Merci, Paris!_

**Austin:** You all have a great night!

_They rush off stage hand in hand as the curtain comes back down._


End file.
